Ark 14 Episode 15: Watch The Throne
Participants *Ochigi Ryoji *Leon, Katrina & Connor Ryoji You've Got Mail Ochigi would be sitting down his chair, leaning back in the recliner seat. He had the Ryoji drones, keeping track of the ongoing experiments and such. Running maintenance on the planes, and vehicles. The kids sat beside his recliner, in their own miniature recliner seats, watching television. Ochigi would inhale deeply and sigh placing his hand behind his head, and closing his eyes. “Ahh..kids you just don’t know how good it feels to relax every now and again. Always working. Struggling with something, or some new invention. You gotta learn to appreciate the little things in life before all else, you know?” Ochigi would snap his fingers, and one of the bots would roll over to him, handing him a cup of fresh coffee, and two white pills. “What do those pills do for you anyway grandpa? You take them frequently.” Ochigi would pop the pills in his mouth, and take a long draw out sip of coffee behind them. “Ah, just something to keep my spirits up. Keep my youthful vigor and all that jazz.” Ochigi would feel his weight shift, and it was Katarina, who glomped his stomach and laid there, looking at the t.v with him. Her small and fragile voice interrupted his explanation. “Grampa, I don’t wanna watch Animal Planet no more…can we watch barney?” Ochigi would wave his finger in katarina’s face. “Now Katarina. We already talked about how Barney and any child show promotes Satanism and child rape. That his a no no, you remember that.” Katarina would giggle and turn on her side, still looking at the television. Suddenly a bloop would appear on the screen, that had an email icon upon it. “Hm? An email to Densuke? Ah. Open Mail. Read aloud.” The letter icon would open, and a rather regal document would appear on screen. “Analyzing letter print…reading…: Hello Mr. Densuke Ryoji. This is the world renowned government organization speaking concerning your request for your established country: Ryoveria.” Ochigi’s eyes squinted as the letter was being read. “What are you up to boy?” Ochigi pondered as to what was going on. And what in the world was a “Ryoveria.” Leon looked over to his grampa. “This is dad’s fault isn’t it.” Ochigi silently face palmed, and shook his head. “continue reading computer.” The computers voice broke the silence again. “We’re happy to officially pronounce you a country, on world soil. You’re now required to pick a repersentitive that will attend meetings and have a goverement council that will dictate the countries political standings. This is all on your own time. Please send a full detailed list when you have finished. Select and color flag, and that will be the end process. From now on, when entering another state, you will have diplomatic immunity, so long as you are the head of your own foreign state. You cannot be arrested or charged with any American crimes without first attending trial, having a lawer and legal team present. If you’re so much as put in handcuffs, it becomes a national security issue. Thank you for you time Mr.Ryoji.” Ochigi’s mouth dropped momentarily as his eyes winded. “S….Slick little bastard.” “HEY THAT’S A BADWORD GRAMPA!” Katarina would back had Ochigi causing a bit of spital to fly form his mouth. Ochigi would rub his cheek. “hey! I’m just saying!” Leon would push Katarina off of the recliner and she would fall with a loud thud. Leon would then clap his hands together, and sigh. “Anyway grandpa, what does this even mean? All I got was a bunch of stuff I read up on in the library.” Ochigi would stand up and scratch his head. “Well basically form this day forth…Ryoji’s are Royalty. Hm. Not gonna lie. With this we’d probably be able to start going outside again.” Katarina sprung up with quickness and shouted for joy. “YAAAAAY!” Leon would smile and nod. “Public school again. Sounds like a catch to me.” Ochigi would turn and look for Densuke, but he’d been out on patrol for a while now with Lu. “You’re as crafty as your fater Densuke. I’m impressed.” Ochigi would smile and turn heading towards the kitchen. “Let’s go celebrate with some ice cream Sundays guys!” Katarina would jump on to Ochigi’s back hanging on to his hair, and Leon would stick his hands in his pants pockets, and walk with a pep in his step, uplifted by the news of no longer being contained in a cave. Category:Ark 14 Category:Ryoji Family